Ian Somerhalder Fan Fiction
by KSalvatore1864x
Summary: This Fan Fiction is about a normal woman falling in love without knowing that Ian is famous. Ian falls in love with her. But when she finds out Ian is famous her whole world falls apart. This is my first story, I hope you like it. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, so this is my first story and I hope you like it. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry if I do any spelling mistakes. (Honest, I really suck with spelling.)_

_I'm gonna try to make the story as interesting as possible. _

_Hope you like it. _

_Anyway I won't bore you with my talking…_

K. ❤

KPOV (Kayla's point of view)

As I lay their stearing at my ceiling an thought about my life.

My name is Kayla Kate.

I am 22 years old.

My mother and father died a few years in a car accident.

I have no brothers, nor any sisters.

I haven't been in a relationship in ages. I lived in Australia for five years and only came back home to Atlanta one week ago.

Just to keep it simple, my life was absolutely miserable.

Suddenly my phone vibrated on my bedside table and I woke from my daydream. "Kay, meet you in an hour. Don't you dare not to come. Lya. Kiera." The text said.

Elena, my best friend since like forever. She knows I don't like to party and get drunk. But because it was her birthday I promised her to come.

I got up, went to my closet and searched through it. In the end I decided to wear a knee long black dress with Louboutin High Heels.

An hour later, I was waiting outside the bar. There weren't a lot of guests, witch I didn't mind at all.

I was about to leave when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said as I accepted the call that said "Kiera"

"Hey girl, I'm so sorry I can't come to the bar today. Code Cobra."

'Code Cobra' was our secret sentence for "Hot guy emergency."

I smiled.

"Sure hon, no problem."

"Thanks Kay. I'll make it up to you." Kiera said.

"No problem."

"I have to go now." Kiera said.

"B…"

Before I could finish my 'Bye' she had already hung up on me.

I sighed.

Because I didn't want to waste the time I had waited for Kiera, I decided to go inside and get something to drink.

"One 'Bloody Mary' please." I ordered.

"Of course." The bar tender said.

As I waited for my drink I looked around me, there were only a few people in the bar.

An old, drunken looking man was sitting at the really end of the bar.

And there were also two men, one was obviously in a deep conversation on the phone.

The man had a blonde hair and wore a expensive looking suit.

His head was tomato red and on his forehead were sweat pearls.

The second man had deep black hair and beautiful eyes. It seemed as if his eyes reflected the ocean.

He was stunningly handsome.

As much as I tired, I just couldn't look away from him.

The man with the ocean eyes turned his head and looked at me.

I stared, he stared. It was really intense.

Then he smiled a perfect smile with showed off his white teeth. I nearly slipped off my chair.

"Your drink Ma'am." the bartender said.

"Thanks" I muttered, turning away of staring into the mystery man's face.

I took a sip of my 'Bloody Mary' before I wanted to go back to look at him and his oceans blue eyes.

But as I turned around, he wasn't there anymore.

I frowned.

"Looking for someone?" a man behind me said.

I swirled around, thinking it was a creepy stalker who wanted to rape me or something. (Yes, I always think about the worst-case scenario.)

But as I looked again, I recognized the eyes. The ocean eyes.

I suppressed a smile.

"Maybe." I answered.

"I'm Ian," he said.

"Kayla."

"Kayla." He repeated.

"Just call me Kay."

"Well then Kay, what is a beautiful woman like you doing alone here in this dusty old bar?"

"My friend ditched on me," I replied.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I was planing on having a good time for the rare event of me coming into a bar."

"You don't like bar's?" Ian asked me.

"No, not really, there's always this alcohol cent. What about you?"

"I don't like bar's either. But it isn't the alcohol cent that disturbs me, but the dampness of the whole bar you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I do feel trapped in here somehow," I said.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever met that understands this."

I blushed.

"I could say the same."

This time it was his turn to blush.

"You're different. Not like other women. You don't act differently when you talk to me."

I was confused.

"Why should I act differently around you? Are you a prince or something?" I joked.

"No, but," he paused, "Never mind. What do you do for a living?"

"I was in Australia for five years, I've only come back home last week. So I haven't figured out the working part of my life. And you?"

"_Me_?" he asked.

"Yeah you. Am I talking to anyone else right now?" I said sarcastically and a little wierded out.

Ian looked stressed.

"I… I'm a movie set creator. You know, I build all the sets. Right now, I'm working on the Vampire Diaries," he said.

We kept on talking for at least an hour, before his boss, the man who was on the phone the whole time, hung up.

"Ian, we have to leave. Business awaits." Ian's boss said in a tone that shouldn't be messed with.

I looked at Ian who had an expression of light horror on his face.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Ian said, almost pleadingly.

He smiled and pointed slightly, without of his boss noticing, on a serviette on the bar.

On the paper was a number and a note written in clear, bold handwriting: "Call me!"

I nodded. Understanding.

"I'll see you around then." I replied confirming is question.

Before he stood up he planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and smiled.

"Bye Ian." I almost yelled before he waked out of the door.

Then I took my phone and typed in a message to Elena: "Code Cobra."

IPOV (Ian's Point Of View)

"Ian what the hell was that?" my publicist Chris told me, "If that fan girl goes to the press with this, there will be roomers. Bad roomers."

"Chris, she didn't know who I was. I told her I am a movie set creator. And she believed me. I'm an actor for god sakes, I make people believe things that don't even exist, Chris." I replied slightly annoyed.

"Good and look that it says that way. She must never know. Never."

"Mmmph." I said, not agreeing, but it seemed enough to him.

The only thing I could really think was Kayla.

It was so nice just to talk to someone who talks to me because of how I am and not because of who I am.

She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. There was a depth in them that compelled me.

And her hair that fell like a waterfall of gold. Her heart shaped face and her full, red lips.

She wasn't the normal beauty, she was stunningly different. Stunningly, simply beautiful. There were no other words.

If she wouldn't call me, I didn't know what to do.

But I would find a way to find her. Even if I had to hire a private detective. I didn't care, cost me what it wanted.

"Ian? Are you listening to me?" Chris said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I was still dazed just thinking of Kayla, no Kay.

"I told you, in ten minutes you have an interview with Clevver TV and later one with Teen Vogue. There going to do a double page on 'Hottest Vampire's in town. After that you have a script reading with Nina, Paul, Kevin and Julie. (For you guy's who don't know Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec - shame on you! :D They're the executive producers of The Vampire Diaries.) After that you have a meeting with a new scriptwriter and then rehearsal for the scene your supposed to film tomorrow. There will only be a short night shoot today, so you should be able to go home at about 11 P.M."

"Ohh. Well if it's only that." I joked.

Interview of Clevver TV:

**Ian, it's amazing how many people know and love 'The Vampire Diaries.' How do you keep apart working – and private life?**

"_Well for me work is my life. I love my job and the people I work with, but it's important to keep family and friends close. I spend a lot of my free time with my family. I call my friends quite a lot and we write a lot."_

**So now, what all the girls out there are burning to know, are you single?**

_(Smiles)_

"_Yes, I am single. But single doesn't mean I don't fancy anyone."_

**So you're telling me that you're in love?**

"_I wouldn't call it love, but I would call it crushing. " (grinnes) _

**Will you tell me something about her?**

"_Well just one thing, she is very likeable."_

**When will 'The Vampire Diaries' season 4 premiere?**

"_The forth season will premiere sometime in September. The shooting for season 4 will start next month."_

**So the interview is almost over, would you like to say some final words?**

"_Of course, I just wanted to tell my fans that I am eternally grateful for there support and love. I wouldn't be here without them. Love you guys."_

The camera was switched off.

"Thanks for having me." I said.

"No," The interviewer said with a grin on her face, "thank you."

_What_ was she up to?

The day passed in a rush, and the only thing left to do was the filming.

"Places everyone!" the director yelled into a microphone.

I stepped onto my marking and got into character. Damon Salvatore, a 148 year old blood sucking Vampire.

"Aaaaaand action!" the director yelled.

I growled and angrily pushed everything on the table on the floor.

I screamed a scream of anger.

Then Nina/ Elena opened to door.

Tears were streaming down here face and here eyes were red.

"Damon how could you? I believed you, now," she yelled.

"Elena don't you get it? Stefan is gone for the second time and this time he sure isn't coming back!" I yelled back at her.

"Aaaaaand cut!" the director said, "good job you guys. We will film the rest of the scene tomorrow."

I opened the door at my house. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and picked up.

"Ian speaking," I said.

"Ian, it's Kevin. I'm sorry that I'm calling you at this hour, I just wanted to call you before you hear it form the press or something. Nina had a car accident, a bad one. She won't be able to work for a few weeks, so were cancelling all the filming and we'll wait for her to get better." Kevin said sounding concerned.

"What? I mean, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. But she has to rest, and she can't film anything for the next weeks. So were going to have to stop filming. I have to go now, tell Paul. So the studio will call you later. And so will I."

And with that he hung up, it was like Kevin to hang up. He always did that.

Probably just not enough time.

There was a mess in my head, Nina, the show and Kayla.

I just couldn't clear my head.

I decided to take a shower and go to bed.

But I couldn't forget about Nina, and how she had her accident, Nina was one of my best friends. She was always there for me and I'm always gonna' be there for her.

Just imagining Nina in a car accident made me shiver.

And then there was Kayla.

I fell asleep just thinking about them. Maybe also thinking about my future.

KPOV (Kayla's point of view)

1 week later:

My job as a journalist at the UK Cosmopolitan was always my dream.

I only got the job three months ago, so I haven't really wrote a published an article yet.

I spent my days making and bringing coffee and tea to the assistant of the assistants.

Right now it's kinda' boring, but I know I will right an article one day. One day it will all be worth it.

"One coffee please, Kayla," a writer tells me.

"On my way already." I said, a little annoyed.

After work I tried to distract myself of thinking of _him_, but no matter what did, I just couldn't forget about him.

How Ian's eyes had stared into mine.

How he had smiled his perfect smile.

How his hair had shone in the light.

How his husky voice had sounded.

How he made me laugh.

How I had talked to him, like he was my best friend.

How when I talked to him, I could forget the world.

Inside my head there was a mental war about whether I should call him, or not:

JUST FUCKING CALL HIM!

WHAT IF HE'S A PSYCHO JUST WANTING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS?

HE ISN'T. IAN'S A GENTELMAN.

YES, MAYBE HE IS, BUT HE'S FUCKING TEN YEARS OLDER THAN HIM. TEN YEARES.

AGE IS JUST A NUMBER. HE COULD BE THE ONE. THE MAN YOU WILL BE TOGETHER WITH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. THE ONE.

FINE, YOU WIN. CALL HIM.

Was I kidding? I was going to win either way.

Maybe I needed help, professional help.

But that didn't matter now.

Only Ian mattered.

Right now at least.

I got my phone and started to dial.

My hands were shaking.

As the phone rang, my heart was beating so hard, I decided to sit down on my crème colored sofa.

"Hello, Ian speaking.," Ian said, his soft, husky voice making me shiver.

"Ehhm… Hey it's Kayla, you know the girl from the bar. We met a week ago," I said hoping I didn't sound too nervous.

"Wow, Hi. I wasn't sure you would call me in the end."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I only called now. But I tried to figure out weather you are a psycho or not." I said regretting it as soon as I said it out loud.

"You're honest. So what's your result?" Ian asked.

"That you're a totally fine."

"Ohh. That's good. So will you go on a date with me?"

"Certainly."

"What about tonight?" he asked.

I thought for a while.

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

Ha ha.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then I'll pick you up. Seven alright?"

"Yep. That's okay."

I gave him my address and we talked again, over an hour.

He was so wonderful to talk to.

When we hung up I only had half an hour to get ready before Ian would come.

I showered and ran to my closet to choose an outfit.

How come we talked for an hour but never did we talk about where we were going.

In the end I decided to wear a knee long skirt and a cute shirt.

I put some makeup on and before I knew it, the doorbell rang.

I felt my heart beating in my chest.

I opened the door and there he was.

Ian.

So? What do you think?

If you guys want, I will continue the story.

I really hope you liked it.

So yeah… if you want me to continue, just leave a comment.

K. 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys… ! _

_So I hope you like my second chapter of my FanFic. _

_Don't be shy, review… :D _

_So yeah… _

_If you have any ideas how I could or should continue, just post the idea. _

_Here is chapter two:_

Chapter two:

(IPOV) Ian's point of view

Again her simple beauty struck me.

Her blonde hair were beautifully tied together in a neat bun on her head.

"Sooo…," she smiled, "where are we going?"

Her lips were shiny, gloss. They were waiting to be kissed, I was sure. But later I told my self, later.

"I won't tell you, it's a surprise. You'll see soon enough."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" she begged.

She wanted to play that game. So I would.

"Well let me think about that. No." I said mischievously.

"You're mean. Please…?"

Her face came closer until she was only about one inch away from my face.

Her breath was minty.

Ohh, how I wanted to kiss her.

I came closer…

"You want to kiss me? Then kiss me, _after_ you tell me where you're going."

I sighed.

That game was making me crazy, and so was she.

But still, I moved away.

"I won't tell you." I said.

Now it was her time to sigh.

"I'll get my bag then." But as she went inside, I saw her beautiful smile.

As she stepped out of my car Kayla was blindfolded.

I took her hand and she shakily walked with her eyes closed.

I looked around. There was the lake, the boat, everything exactly I had planed.

"You can take off the blindfold now." I said.

She took off the blindfold.

My heart was beating like crazy.

LIKE CRAZY.

"Ian, this is beautiful. Absolutely amazing." she said, her eyes glimmering.

I stepped into the boat and reached out for her hand, she took it and as she did, I had to take a breath and balance so I wouldn't fall over.

We sat down, there were cushions all in the boat.

Kayla snuggled into them.

I sat in front of her.

"Sooo…" she said almost singing the O's.

"So." I said.

_Two hours later:_

We talked, we snuggled and we laughed – nothing more.

The small boat solely swayed in tact with the water.

Kayla lay her heat on my chest.

"You know your amazing, right?" she said.

I blushed.

"Right." I said confidently and sarcastically.

She laughed.

She laughed her beautiful, beautiful smile.

The smile that made me tingly.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my racing heartbeat.

But it didn't help anything.

Just the thought of Kayla made me happy.

I was happy right now.

She made me forget my problems my present and my past.

(KPOV) Kayla's point of view

I lay on his chest. I heard his heartbeat, it was fast, very fast.

He sat up.

"Kayla if you don't want to, just say no." he said.

I was confused, what did he mean?

Ian stared at me then he came closer.

And closer.

So close.

Then he kissed me.

When his soft, warm lips touched mine I shivered.

The kiss deepend and I lay my hands on his chest scratching him lightly.

Pause. Pause. Pause.

I was on a boat making out like a slut.

I was _not_ a slut.

I pulled out of the kiss.

Breathing heavily Ian looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all, it's only that it's a bit early to do _that._" I said hoping it wouldn't upset him too much.

"I guess so, sorry."

I could see the hurt in his face.

I leaned in and kissed him.

But this time it was a quick but intense kiss.

Ian smiled into the kiss.

So did I.

That moment was so perfect, I was happy and in love what else could I wish for?

Wait what?

I AM NOT IN LOVE.

YES, YOU ARE.

NO I AM NOT.

YES, NO, YES, NO, YES…

YES.

Wow, I really was in love. With Ian, the man I only new for one day.

The day evening passed in a swoosh and before I knew it, the day was over.

He drove me to my apartment and walked me to the door.

"The evening was wonderful," I said.

"Good to know."

"Well then," I said awkwardly.

"Well then," Ian said making me smile, "You know it's really cute when you smile like that."

I smiled again and so did he.

"Good night, Ian." I said.

"Good night."

He leaned in to kiss me again but this time it was a long and passionate kiss.

Then he turned away walked to his car and looked back.

"Sweet dreams." he said and got into his car.

At that moment I wanted to scream of joy and happiness.

How could I be so lucky?

Ian was absolutely amazing, handsome and so intelligent.

It was almost to good to be true.

Was it to good to be true?

It seemed so, but this time it was my turn to be the lucky one.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my bag.

I looked at the screen.

_Wanna' meet up 2morrow?_

_Ian. _

Several weeks passed and we saw each other every day.

Ian made me laugh, happy and the butterflies in my stomach never went away.

Every time he kissed me there was this tingly feeling.

Since exactly four weeks we were together now.

Like together together.

_Two hours later:_

After Ian had picked me up he drove me to "our" spot.

It was the lake that he brought me on our first date when we went there for the second time; we found a beautiful small meadow right at the riverbank.

Hand in hand we walked to the meadow, there was a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"My best friend is getting married in two months, would you accompany me?" Ian asked.

"Oohh wow, you mean Mark?"

"Yes, he's been engaged for several years now."

I wondered, would Ian and I ever get married?

Would I once hear the words "I know pronounce you husband and wife." whilst standing next to Ian at the Ile?

We sat down on a bench when we reached the meadow.

There were birds singing and the sky was clear.

It was beautiful.

"So, will you?" he asked.

Ian smiled his perfect smile.

"Of course!"

Ian came closer and whispered something in my ear.

"What do you think, will we ever get married in the future?" Ian said making my heart go crazy.

"I hope so."

"I hope so too." he said smiling.

Then he came even closer until our face was only about one inch apart.

I couldn't believe that someone as intelligent, handsome and lovely as Ian could actually fall for me.

I paused, Ian must have noticed because he paused too.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing. It's just I wondered why someone like you could like me."

"Someone like me?" Ian said panicked.

Why the hell was he panicked?

What was he hiding?

"Yes a wonderful man like you, I just don't get it. I mean I'm not ugly but I'm definitely not Megan Fox or something."

"Are you serious?" he asked, the panicked expression on his face gone, replaced by a expression of wonder.

"Yes I am serious."

"Okay, first of all you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are funny, intelligent, beautiful just amazing. I can talk with you about everything and you always take me seriously. Your smile is absolutely amazing and whenever you laugh I have to laugh to. "

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." I said, blushing.

And it really was. No one had ever told me I was beautiful and amazing. No one.

Ian smiled at me.

I smiled at Ian.

AN:

_Soooo…? How do you like the second chapter?_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I'm blaming school. :D_

_Anyway… Please review and tell me what you think. _

_K. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

KPOV

I was at my apartment in the kitchen frying pancakes.

Like all the time, I was thinking about Ian.

Ian and his beauty, Ian and his skill to make everything funny even if there was nothing funny about that thing.

Ian and how he had told me that I was wonderful, beautiful and intelligent.

He was just perfect.

I didn't even deserve him.

Somehow.

He called everyday, but we couldn't see each other as much as we used to, because he had to work allot and hard.

A set designer for the Vampire Diaries.

All though I've never heard of that series and never seen it, Ian said it wasn't worth watching.

He said it was a boring Vampire soap with really unfriendly and dumb looking actors in it.

I would watch it sometime, but honestly, Ian said it was a crappy show, so I believed him.

Moving on.

Since I'd only come back from Australia a few weeks ago, I haven't had the time to look for a job.

I was too focused on seeing Ian and moving into my apartment.

And I had to start working sometime, money doesn't grow on trees.

That's what my dad always said.

I misst him.

I misst Mom and dad.

I guess loosing your parents never really stops hurting.

DRRRING. DRIING.

My phone rang, waking me up of my day dream.

I quickly grabed my phone and looked at the caller ID.

Anonymous.

"Hello?" I answered.

I knew that wasn't the proper or the most polite way to answer a phone call, but I'd always done it like that, it kina because a bad habit of mine.

"This is . How does it feel having a celebrity boyfriend?"

Wait what?!

"Ehhhm… I'm sorry but I don't know what you're speaking about," I said, knowing I was sounding dumb.

The person on the phone laughed.

What was funny about that?

What the hell was happening?

"You're boyfriend, Ian Somerhalder. Did he tell you any secrets? Are the roumers true that you're pregnant?"

I paused. Ian Somerhalder?

"You must have mistaken me with someone else. My boyfriend isn't called Ian Somerhalder. His name is Ian Flemming."

"This is Kalya Kate right?" the person on the phone asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Then your boyfriend _is_ Ian Somerhalder. I have photos of you two kissing in a park."

Okay, I was starting to get creeped out.

"Okay, this is enough. My boyfriend _is _Ian Flemming and not this Ian Somerhalder dude you're talking about. Good day," I said and hung up.

I took my phone went on google and typed in: Ian Somerhalder – images.

And there he was.

My Ian.

The dark haired, sexy looking guy looked exactly like Ian.

It was Ian.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

He had lied to me.

He wasn't a set designer of The Vampire Diaries, he was the actual star of the show.

With tears blurring my sight I typed in a message to Ian.

"_Need to talk to you. Urgent. Call me."_

_IPOV_

The second I read Kay's message I knew something was wrong.

As much as I did, I didn't enough time to call her now, the next shoot was gonna start in two minutes.

"Ian, are you okay? You look kind of pale," said Nina.

Nina still had a bandage on her ankle but she could fully walk again.

"You know, the thing about Kayla I told you about, I think she knows about me."

"Ohh. That sucks," Nina said.

"Okay guys, take places," Kevin yelled through the microphone.

I stepped onto my mark and went through the lines in my head.

This scene was about Elena telling Damon that she saw Kathrine.

"Action!" Kevin yelled and I relaxed my face expression and only concentrated on my character and tried not to think about Kayla.

"Damon, Damon! Are you even listening what I am saying?" Elena/ Nina asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" I said stearing deeply into her eyes.

Nina/ Elena frowned.

"Just listen."

"I'm all ears," I said.

"I saw Kathrine."

"Ohh no. You gatta be kidding me."

"Aaand cut! Great job guys but Nina, show more emotion. You're telling Damon that Kathrine is back in town, the woman he loves. And Ian, try not too look too upset. Damon doesn't show this much of emotion."

We both nod. Nina shoots me a worried look before we start to film take two.

One ½ hours later everyone was satisfied with the scene so we got to go home.

But of course I didn't go home, I straight went to Kayla.

When I arrived at her apartment and rang the doorbell I had to wait several minutes until she opened the door.

She just stared at me, not saying a word.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She didn't answer but motioned her okay.

I stepped inside awkwardly while she closed the door and I sat down on the sofa.

I looked at Kayla.

She was beautiful as always, but her eyes were red, she had clearly been crying.

The hurt in her face was almost unbearable for me to look at.

"I can explain," I said, knowing that I couldn't really explain.

She sat down too and looked at me intently.

"Fine. Explain."

"When I met you, you were so… so… I just want it to be different."

" You lied to me," she said tears streaming down her beautiful pink cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you honestly think that I'm sorry is gonna make it okay again? I trusted you."

I didn't say anything. I just didn't know what to say.

But I knew she was saying the truth I had lied to her about who I was and what I do, she had the rite to be mad at me.

Although I didn't want her to.

"I… I'm so sorry." I said still not knowing what to say.

All I wanted to do was wipe away those tears, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay again.

But I couldn't.

It was my own fault.

Now she was screaming, her head was read and still, tears were running down her cheek.

"I trusted you and you lied to me. You could just have to me. I wouldn't have treated you differently just because you are in a stupid TV show. I would have love you all the same. But no, no, you have to lie to me. And then I have to find out because TMZ called. I sounded like a stupid idiot. They have pictures of us kissing."

"Oh god, no. Oh god," I said.

This was bad.

Very bad.

Now the pictures were going to be in the press for weeks.

The paparazzi are going to follow Kayla now too.

No.

This was not happening.

But why was she screaming?

I wasn't like it was my fault that the fucking paparazzi are everywhere.

I was angry now too.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen," I said in a maybe to harsh tone.

"Well I'm sorry we met then."

I wasn't.

Not at all.

**AN: **Sooo…?! What do you guys think of this chapter?

Again, I'm sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter…

Would be awesome if you review and tell me what you think and wether I should continue this story or not…

Will Kayla forgive Ian?

xx K. 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_KPOV_

Three had passed since Ian and I had broken up.

The whole three weeks I had just lay in bed and eat ice cream.

All though I had only known Ian for several weeks I had still liked him, allot.

But the thought that he had lied to me upset me so much, I could literally feel my heart cringing in pain.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, well everyone except Kiera.

I had called her after the "Ian situation" had happened.

She had come over and had helped me through it, but she also had a job to attend to.

So she left after two nights of sleeping at my place and listening to all my problems.

Now, one week later, I could think more clearly over this whole "Ian situation."

I did understand his reasons for not telling me, but it didn't mean I had forgiven him.

But the fact was that I missed him.

Like crazy.

We had seen each other every day, now he was just gone.

Puuff…

I knew I had to move on at sometime, just not yet.

I wasn't ready to let go.

Not yet.

I spent a good amount of time watching TV; it took my mind off Ian.

I zapped through the channels hoping there would be something decent on, when I saw him, - Ian.

He sat at a table, at least a dozen microphones were held up to his face.

Some kind of interviewer asked Ian: "Ian, how are things with your girlfriend Kayla Kate going? Are you still together?"

When the man said my name Ian face drooped, he looked sad.

Very sad.

He looked down, and as he spoke I swear I could hear his voice tremble:

"In life nothing lasts forever, unfortunately Kayla and I didn't last either. I am not ashamed to say it was my fault. I messed things up, and probably she won't forgive me anytime soon, so I guess I have to move on."

His face looked so incredibly sad, but still so beautiful.

And then I realized just how much I missed him.

I missed his hugs, his warm and so comfy hugs.

I missed his smell, he always used the same aftershave, it was his smell.

I missed everything about him.

Only now I realized that I was crying, so I wiped away the tears and concentrated on the interview.

"If she would be watching this, what would you tell her?" I heard another press dude say.

Ian paused, I could see he was thinking good about this, then he looked straight up into the camera.

My breath stopped, literally, for a few seconds anyway.

I felt like he was saying this to me.

_HE IS YOU DUMBASS, NOW LISTEN. _

"_I am so sorry for what I did, and believe me, Kayla I regret lying to you. But I don't regret meeting you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I think about you all the time, I think about the time we spent together. You are so amazing, and I guess such as an amazing woman as you would have moved on right now, just the guy that wins your heart is a lucky guy, very lucky," he paused, took a deep breath and continued, "remember the thing I told you on the bench. But I just want you to know that I miss you. Allot."_

I burst out in tears.

The things he had told me on the bench, how amazing how beautiful.

The thing that upset me the most about this whole interview, was that I felt the same way, apart from the being sorry for lying part, I missed him too and I also thought back at the time when we were together, allot.

I felt the oh so familiar fain that I got when ever I thought about Ian.

I knew I had forgiven him, but he had to prove to me that he wouldn't lie again.

What I did next was maybe not the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway.

I texted Ian.

"_I saw your interview."_

As soon as I sent it, I regretted it.

How could I have been so dumb and mindless just to text Ian.

I normally wasn't that weak, but I missed him.

I waited for a response, I steared at my phone and waited.

_IPOV_

When the press had asked me about Kayla, I was just gutted.

I hadn't gotten over the fact, the probably I would never see- or hear from her again.

She was so down to earth, she didn't care what anyone thought of her.

We listened to the same kind of music, we read the same kind of books and watched the same movies.

It was ridicules; I had never met someone that was so alike to myself.

Then suddenly my phone vibrated.

A text.

I looked from who it was.

Kayla.

I literally felt my heart skip a beat.

"_I saw your interview."_

I didn't know what to think, did she mean that as a positive or a negative thing?

But what should I reply?

Thanks? Wanna meet up sometime? Are you still mad? What are you doing? I miss you?

What on earth should I do?

I knew that she was waiting for me to answer; probably she was staring at the phone right know.

"_I miss you," I sent her. _

WHAT?

Did I just write her I missed her?

She must think I was so weak.

God.

"_Prove it," _she replied simply.

How could I prove to her that I missed her?

What was I supposed to do?

Buy her flowers?

This whole thing was just so incredibly messed up, if I had told her to truth form the beginning I wouldn't have been in this mess.

In this fucking mess.

But I knew, I knew that I would prove to her that I missed her.

Because I did.

I was actually quite astounded that she ever wrote me again.

But don't get me wrong, I was glad she did.

I just had to find out what to do, I had to make it special, something that she wouldn't forget, so she would always know what she meant to me.

I had to prove to her that I loved her.

I loved her.

AN:

Thanks for reading…!

If you have any ideas/ suggestions for the story, let me know.

Hope you like this chapter, it's not my best one…

Yeah, review and tell me what you think?! :D

K.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: 

_So yeah, I know the chapter 4 was a shortie and not that good, but I'm trying to make up for it with this one. :D _

_Thanks if you review(ed), you rock…!_

_**Chapter four:**_

_KPOV_

I was bending over a newspaper over the "Job search" page, in Australia I had done some working in a bar, but here a bar job wouldn't pay my rent for the apartment I was living in.

I had to find a decent job – soon.

I had gone to University to study Literature, so I was looking for something with writing, but actually I was also willing to do something new, if I would find something.

Flight attendant, - don't like flying.

Computer fixer, - no idea of computers.

And so on, nothing seemed to be right for me.

But then I saw something that was absolutely perfect:

"_Magazine reporter_

_We are looking for a good journalist who can do a weekly article about different themes in our magazine 'Geez' _

_When interested call …"_

The payment was alright and the job seemed to be the thing I was looking for.

I dialed the number.

"Yes, this is the office of 'Geez', Lana Randamoli speaking," I head a high voice say.

"This is Kayla Kate. I'm calling for a application for the job form th…," Lana Randamoli cut me off.

"Ahhh, yes, yes, yes. Just come over to our office sometime tomorrow, is that okay for you," she asked me.

"Er…," I thought a moment, of course I had time, I had all the time in the world, "Sure, I have time Mrs. Randamoli. Where do I have to…"

Again she cut me off.

"The address is in the article, love. Just come over and bring whatever you need for your application here at 'Geez'."

"Okay, I wi…" I started.

It was starting to annoy me with all her cutting off.

But I guess there's always someone annoying at a job.

"I have to go now, work, work, work. There's never enough time to…"

She hung up.

Okay, that went well I thought sarcasticly.

Ha- ha.

What would Ian say to my 'maybe job'?

Ian.

His beautiful blue eyes, his laughter.

I had forgiven him, at least almost.

I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

His presence was just – wow.

It was like in the cheese love movies, we had broken up, the girl forgave the boy, and they all lived happily ever after.

Well I was far from a happy ever, but I could dream right?

Suddenly I had an idea, what if I watched "The Vampire Diaries"?

My ex- new- whatever boyfriend had a big roll in it, so I should at least know what it's about, well except the obvious vampire thing.

So I went in a store and bought the DVD, witch wasn't so cheap, considering I had no job, - yet.

At home, I put the first DVD inside the player.

I started watching and was hooked at the first episode already.

This was actually quite good.

After I finished the first few episodes, I went on tumblr and searched 'The Vampire Diaries'

Milions of results popped up, this series must be really successful.

I did feel honored a bit, Ian Somerhalder liked me, a celebrity.

I had never been a 'OMG Kristen Steward cheated on Robert Pattinson' kind of girl.

I just didn't care, it was there lives, if they fucked it up by cheating or drinking so much every night that they had alcohol poisoning like every month or so, it was there problem.

But still, it felt pretty cool.

I turned off the computer and thought about _him_.

Did he even want me back, maybe I was just a little fling?

Or did he really like me?

One thing was sure, I really, really liked him.

Everything about him made me like him, his personality, his hair, his eyes.

Just everything.

Lost in thought I was staring out of my window when suddenly a black van pulled up my driveway.

Several people got out and started unloading equipment of some sort.

What the actual fuck?!

When I realized they were putting up cameras, I knew, I just knew that they were here for me.

"This is not good. Not good," I said to myself out loud.

I could call Ian, but I wanted to do this alone.

I looked out of the window.

Yep, they were still there.

By now, there were two cameras standing and already filming, at least it looked like it, because there was a rather pretty woman talking into a mi, she was staring into one of the cameras.

I opened the window, hoping I would hear what the report was on.

I only got flashes of the things she was saying, she was speaking much too quiet.

"… Somerhalder… girlfriend… lie… forgiven… prove."

Crap, crap, _crap_.

How did this stuck up lady know all this?

Had Ian told them something?

No, he wouldn't.

Or would he?

I was totally freaking out.

I could call Ian but I decided against it, I wanted to show Ian that I could take care of myself.

What should I do?

Call the police?

No, I'm sure they would tell me I was mentally damaged and would sue me for prank calling or something.

It would be a bigger mess than I already had now.

Go outside and tell them they should get the fuck away?

I'm sure they would like that, more press things for them to tell the world.

I could imagine the headline

"Ian Somerhalder has/ had a girlfriend with anger problems."

"Psycho Ex, - Girlfriend."

Not the best idea either.

I decided to just listen what they were talking about.

_**IPOV **_

All I could think about was Kayla, but I had to concentrate on work, at least try to.

The way her hair flowed in her wind always made me so tingly.

She had been so perfect, I couldn't loose her.

I just couldn't.

I loved her.

Every time I thought about that it shocked me.

I loved her.

I had never really been in love, surely I had my crushes and I had my heart broken a few times, but love someone in a way of pure and eternal love, no, I had never.

Until now.

Until Kayla.

She had liked me for me and not for the actor Ian Somerhalder.

I still hadn't had the idea to prove to her that I liked, – loved her, but I knew I had to come up with something.

Soon.

The fact that TMZ had called Kayla made me sick.

It was fine if they contacted me, well my manager, but not Kayla.

She should be able to live her life normally, without any press and paparazzi.

She should be able to live her life normally, without any press and paparazzi.

I knew it from the beginning, the moment I started to like her.

Like _like_ her.

I knew that the press would be involved at some point, just mot so soon.

"Ian!"

"Cut!"

"Ian," said a soft voice, clearly concerned.

I head the voices clearly, but I just didn't want to wake up form my daydream just yet.

"I think he's sick. Ian mate, are you okay?"

"IAN!"

I shook my head and looked around.

Shit.

I was on set, filming.

I had ruined a shot.

"I'm sorry you guys," I said.

"Ian what's up, you've been so absent lately?" Kevin Williamson asked me looking annoyed and a bit concerned too.

"I just have… problems, I'm okay now. I'm sorry."

"Okay, so we'll run again. From the top guys. Aaaannnd action!"

I started saying down my roll, luckily it was an emotional scene so I didn't even have to hide my emotions.

I was so mixed up.

A few hours later:

After we had finished the scene, I finally got to go home.

But it wasn't time to rest and relax, it was planning time.

While filming I had this incredible idea, I had to make it work.

I only had one chance so mustn't mess up this thing I thought to myself.

One chance to make it up to her.

One chance to get her to forgive me.

One chance to prove to her I loved her.

Again, the realization that I loved Kayla hit me.

But it wasn't something I was going to run away from.

I had to prove myself, make myself worthy of her.

On the way home I way followed by several paparazzi they were shouting my name and asking me questions, mostly about Kayla but also The Vampire Diaries and other random things.

As soon as I got home to my apartment I instantly got on the computer and started to prepare for the big showdown.

I spent all night researching and preparing for the "thing."

I was tired as hell, but I knew it was going to be perfect.

At least I hoped everything was going to be perfect.

_**KPOV**_

I stayed there, at the widow for another ten minutes, just listening.

The things I had gotten to hear was that they obviously knew that me and Ian were kinda broken up.

Kinda.

They knew almost every little detail about our relationship.

After that I was sick of hearing them talking about me and Ian snuggling and being in love.

In love.

Pahh.

He had lied to me.

How could I love someone that lied to me like that?!

Hiding his whole life from me.

Everything.

I didn't love him.

No.

I did not love him.

I head my phone buzzing.

The text was from Kiera.

"_Kay I miss you. Come over tonight – girl's night in?"_

I answered her instantly and very truthfully.

"_I can't there's a fucking news van in front of my apartment because of Ian."_

Only seconds after I had answered she called me.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded without even saying hello or how are you.

"Well you know…"

I told her the whole story, every little dirty bit.

I hadn't talked to her ever since she had stayed at my place when I had my heart freshly broken.

She didn't know I had wrote him a text.

When I finished the phone line was silent the only reason I knew the line wasn't dead was, that there was a breathing sound on the other side of the line.

"Kie, you're not helping me here."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. It's just… just… er...," she started saying, but clearly she didn't know what to say.

"Hard to think about it," I tried to help her.

"Yes, exactly. I mean dating an international celebrity is something new, even for you. But I guess he likes you, confessing his liking for you on live, national TV means something," she said, being her serious self.

"I guess," I replayed not knowing what to say.

"You guess?! Honey, it's a fact. But the thing about the press in front of your place, just get out and ignore them. But don't forget to smile!"

Kiera should know what she was talking about, she had partied with several celebs including Robert Downey Jr. and Pixie Lott.

I was only surprised that she hadn't dated any of them yet, she had her "Never date a celeberty" rule, but I didn't think she would keep her promise to, well herself.

"Come out parting with me tonight, please. This new hot club is having a voyage party, it's supposed to be awesome."

One thing I forgot to mention, Kiera loved to party.

And with love I mean it was almost her reason to live.

She always knew with club was the hottest and with one she wouldn't even be seen dead in.

That's also how she met all her celeberty friends.

Me on the other had, I liked parting at times but I wasn't a nonstop party girl like she was.

"I can't," I said thinking of the press van in front my place.

"No excuse, I'm picking you up at ten. And the van won't be there forever. They can't film a twelve hour documentary about you, honey. You're much too boring."

"Why thank you," I said sarcastically.

"So I'll pick you up at ten. See you then. Love your ass," she said just before hanging up.

Great, I might as well get over it and get ready.

This was gonna be fun.

_**AN:**_

And? Do you like it?

I'm sorry the previous chapter is so short, but this one should make up for it, this bitch is 10 mother-fucking pages long.

I literally spent the whole weekend writing this.

Hope you liked it?! :D

Tell me what you think, don't be shy, review. =)

So I'll try to do a weekly update on the story, but now that school has started I can't promise anything.

So yeah, enough talking, I gatta get writing on the next chapter. XD

K.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: 

So hey guys…

I had this idea today while math class (don't ask) =) What if I right not only in Ian's and Kay's POV, but in Kieras and some other characters that will come up in the future? !

I'll try it in this chapter, if you don't like it, complain and I'll stop and continue only with the two main POV's…

Anyway… Enjoy!

Chapter six

KOPV

When the doorbell rang I grabbed my clutch and went to open the door.

**Kayla's outfit: girls_night_out/set?id=57184336#stream_box**

I was wearing a black dress, killer red heals and my favorite bracelets.

It wasn't really an outfit to go out and party, but it was all I had.

When I opened the door, I saw Kiera wearing an ultra short dress witch was showing a lot of leg.

Her boobs were practically falling out of her dress.

She looked ridicules, but that was her style.

With out greeting me of some sort she pulled me out of my apartment and said: "Babes, were already late, come on. We have to hurry!"

We practically jumped into her car, a mini cooper.

It was a 30 minute drive from my house to the club she was bringing me.

I'd never heard of it and I'd never been there.

Well obviously I hadn't, the club was having a big "OPEN UP" voyage party.

When we came closer I could already hear the beat coming form the underground club.

There was a long line waiting to get in.

And in long I mean super massively, extreme long line.

There were easy waiting 200 people waiting.

But it was only a rough guess.

So Kiera and I got in line we waited for about 15 minutes until I got really fed up until some random girl said: "Hey! You're the girlfriend of Ian Somerhalder, Kayla Kate, right?"

I nodded.

How the hell did she know that?

Pictures I thought to myself, pictures.

"What's your name?" I asked the 16 or 17 year old looking girl.

"I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I answered.

Then all of a sudden another hoard of girls started whispering around Kiera and me:

"OMG, that's Ian's girlfriend."

"It's Kayla Kate!"

"She's so ugly."

"Slut!"

"Ian's mine!"

The words stung, but I ignored them, we just waited in line until, after a long, long time of ignoring all the comments they were saying we finally arrived the entrance.

We showed our ID's and they let us inside.

Immediately the smell of alcohol and smoke creped into my nose.

The music was loud and I could fell the beat of it.

The floor shook.

I smiled, this was life.

"Let's go to the bar," I told Kiera.

"What?" she asked.

"I'M GOING TO THE BAR!" I yelled.

She nodded and walked away.

Okay, well if she didn't want to drink, - fine.

I walked over and ordered three shots; I wanted to get drunk tonight.

Badly drunk.

I didn't know how much time passed, but I drank so much alcohol I couldn't even walk, I was just singing loudly along to the music.

I hadn't seen Kiera for a while, probably she was off dancing with some random guy.

"An… Anoth… Anther one," I ordered another drink, I wasn't even sure what it was, damn why was that word so long?

When the bar keeper brought it, I drank it in two gulps.

The familiar warmth spread in my body.

Alcohol made it better, I didn't want to think about Ian.

"Woah, talk it easy," I head a too familiar voice say.

"Ian!" I yelled, stumbling towards him, falling twice on my way.

When I reached him I hugged him, talking in his smell.

"Wait… I am… ma… mad at you. I ha…hate you," I said, the alcohol making it impossible to speak full sentences.

A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, they were so beautiful, so blue.

"Kayla you're drunk, let me take you home safely. Please," his voice was sober and very stern.

"No. You lie… lied to me. Lea.. leave me alone."

"I promise I'll only get you home safely and then leave."

I looked at the floor, I knew, even in my drunken state, that Kiera wasn't going to bring me home, she was drunk by now, for sure.

"Fine, but you have to leave afterwa… afterwards."

He smiled the smile he knew I loved.

Much to my annoyance/ happiness he put his arm around me to help me walk.

I giggled like a two year old.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, looking amused.

"You."

He smirked, "When you think so."

"Yes, I do."

Again I giggled.

This night turned out better than I had expected.


End file.
